gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto IV
Los Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto IV, como su nombre lo indica, són los Easter Eggs (Huevos de pascua) o secretos que han aparecido en dicho juego. A continuación se mostrarán una lista de dichos Easter Eggs. El corazón de LC Si vuelas en helicóptero a la estatua de la felicidad y aterrizas sobre la estatua, baja las escaleras y encontrarás un pasadizo que dice "No Hidden Content Here", pero si entras al cuarto verás una escalera, la subes y llegas arriba, verás un gran corazon latiente en la estatua el cual si le disparas no le pasa nada.En TBOGT si te emborrachas apareceras dentro del corazon con un paracaidas PROLAPSGtaiv24 02:10 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Estatua de la felicidad La estatua de la felicidad (Réplica de la estatua de la libertad) es en realidad Hillary Clinton y sostiene una enorme taza de café en sus manos, y en la placa de abajo se puede leer "Hillary Clinton". Además subiendo todas las escaleras de la estatua se encuentra un buzo que se puede recoger y dice Happiness is... land (La felicidad es... tierra). Cock Rock Está ubicado en la plaza de Middle Park. Abajo tiene una placa que dice "Le Knobeliske". Dildo En la fábrica abandonada de Sprunk de Alderney, entre los montículos de basura, se puede ver uno de los Dildos de GTA: San Andreas; también podemos encontrar uno en el viejo casino abandonado. Tw@ Es el café Internet mediante el cual accedemos a la red al principio del juego, lo curioso es que este café también aparece en GTA III aunque no se puede usar. Academia Bullworth La "prestigiosa" academia hace su aparición durante el programa I'm Rich en CNT. Obviamente, hace referencia al juego Bully de Rockstar Games. Halo Existe un programa de televisión llamado Republican Space Rangers en el cual aparecen unos soldados galacticos que van de planeta en planeta arrasando a los pacíficos extraterrestres solo por no ser como ellos, lo curioso de esto es el enorme parecido de estos personajes con los del videojuego Halo. Panoramic La clara parodia de la marca Panasonic. Science Of Crime En el juego se anuncia constantemente el programa "Science of Crime" (Ciencia del crímen) que es un claro guiño a la serie de television C.S.I., ademas se puede descargar el tono polifónico de la serie y se parece mucho a la cancion de The Who que precide C.S.I. La serie (Science of crime) no es emitida en la television del juego. Gente Si le disparas a la gente a veces dicen: This place is worst than Vice City; En español: Este sitio es peor que Vice City. Referencias a Vice City En todos los bares puedes encontrar postales de Vice City. La ropa de Claude Niko Bellic, puede vestirse con la misma ropa que Claude de GTA III. La ropa se encuentra en la casa de Playboy X, después de matar a este. Cluck Norris Al entrar en cualquier Cluckin' Bell de Liberty City, y te podrás encontrar con un estante con un muñequito de Cluck Norris tras un cristal. Un clarísimo guiño al veterano actor Chuck Norris. Se puede detallar, que ese muñeco no tiene la calidad gráfica de las personas comunes en este juego. Tonos de Celurales Algunos de los tonos de los celurales moviles son canciones de la banda sonora del juego Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories y a la presentación de Rockstar North en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. OG Loc En casa de Niko al sur de Bohan, si miras al suelo, apuntando con un Rifle de Francotirador, a los discos que están esparcidos en el suelo, podrás encontrarte con un disco de OG Loc. Hot Coffee Shop Cerca de la casa de Niko en Hove Beach, en frente de la playa de Firefly Island, se encuentra una tienda que se llama "Hot Coffee Shop". Haciendo clara referencia al famoso Mod de GTA: San Andreas, Hot Coffee, el cual le costo grandes perdidas a Rockstar. Referencias a otros GTAs En la zona de Alderney podremos encontrar una casa al lado de un parque infantil, en el que se ve escrito los nombres de dos protagonistas de anteriores GTAs. Se trata de Claude, y de Tommy Vercetti. Sobre el nombre de Tommy esta lo siguiente: Remember Tommy: U R you are still my hero!. También, al terminar la misión Shadow de Little Jacob, en el edificio en que te encuentras, y en el muro antes de la escalera para bajar encontrarás más frases pintadas como: Victor; Never forget you / always remember you bro, RIP Claude, RIP Toni, Remember Tommy: U R you are still my hero!, Carl I love you RIP everyone miss you, o RIP Vic. Estos mensajes aparecen también al lado de la puerta del primer piso franco de Niko. Tambien el segundo trailer de GTA IV (Looking for that special someone), se ve una escena con Niko cubriendose tras una pared. En esta pared podemos ver un Artwork de El Burro y otros personajes de GTA III, ademas de parte de la portada del mismo. Alrededor de esta pared se pueden ver más Artworks, como el de CJ , o la chica de Vice City, la conductora de Flash FM; Toni o el Nombre de King Courtney. Está ubicado en Cerros de la Cerveza, Dukes. Fruit Computers Se trata, nada más y nada menos, de un guiño hacia la empresa Apple, y la PC es uno de sus Machintosh, también hay una parodia al IPhone. Para verla, tán solo accede a la Internet del juego, y entrar en la página web www.fruitcomputers.com. Terminator Una de las misiones que te encomienda Gerald McReary se titula I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle, En Español: Necesito tu ropa, tus botas y tu motocicleta. Que la película Terminator, este decia lo mismo al principio de la película a un motero que pasaba por ahi. 300 En La Casa de Niko en Broker, la cual comparte con Roman, hay un gran numero de libros, entre los que esta un libro llamado "Madness & Blasphemy: The Do's and Dont's". Un claro guiño a la película 300 en la que, en Inglés, se pronunciaba la frase "This is blasphemy! This is madness!". El autor del libro se llama Nuck Chorris, una clara referencia a Chuck Norris. Mr Wongs En calles de Liberty City, te podrás encontrar con las furgonetas de reparto de Mr Wongs, la famosa lavanderia de GTA III. 72 Is back En algunas partes de Liberty City existen carteles publicitarios de una serie que dicen 72 Is back la cual es una parodia a la serie de televisión 24, protagonizada por Kiefer Sutherland. Eyefind El sitio hace una referencia a Yahoo, el cual parodia, ya que también es un servidor y que tiene un cartel detrás de un quiosco del NYPD, al igual que este. Skin de Zombie Para conseguirlo hay que superar el nivel 1 en el modo multijugador. Liberty Tree En la web del diario Liberty Tree. Hay una noticia en la cual se comenta que en toda Liberty City hay varios rumores sobre cosas misteriosas, como ser Cocodrilos en las alcantarillas, ciudades secretas, lagartos gigantes, criminales invisibles y perros que han sido vistos por toda la ciudad. Sin duda, un guiño hacia la todos los sitios webs y gran cantidad de personas que se dedicaban a investigar posibles Expedientes X en San Andreas. Carrito Abandonado En una ladera cerca del Francis International Airport se puede encontrar este cochecito abandonado. Pequeña sorpresa En Vice City Stories habia unos anuncios de radio incesantes de una línea de ropa interior atractiva para las niñas. Y si usted busca a través de la Internet del juego se tropezará eventualmete con un link a www.littlelacysurprisepageant.com, anunciando que los fabricantes de la ropa interior han puesto en marcha un inmoral desfile de niñas. No hay nada espeluznante en el sitio, ni hace nada, porque el sitio ha sido substituido por un gran aviso de la LCPD diciendo que han registrado su IP apenas por mirarlo y ahora tienes un nivel de busqueda de cinco estrellas. Campo de Minigolf Cerca del boliche en Firefly Island, hay un campo de minigolf, en el que no se puede jugar, pero hay algo interesante en el; algunas maquetas son de edificios de Vice City y San Andreas, entre los reconocibles el Hotel Ocean View, el faro de Ocean Beach y uno de los molinos de viento que encontrábamos en las zonas deserticas de San Andreas. Guia www.whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com es una web que aparece en email de Niko(separando el link en sílabas diría: "what they do not want you to know"ESPAÑOL:"Lo que no quieren que usted sepa".) después de terminar todas las misiones del modo historia, pero se puede ir allí en cualquier momento antes. Este es el Easter Egg mas util del juego; ya que una vez conseguido el acceso al Internet del juego al entrar en www.whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com, se conseguirá el acceso a los mapas que detallan dónde encontrar cada salto unico; truco, paquete de salud y la ubicacion de cada una de las palomas. Album de Madd Dogg En el piso franco de Algonquin, debajo de la television de pantalla ancha, en el mueble, hay varios discos, entre ellos el de Madd Dogg que se llama Still Madd, el cual saco a la venta en 1990. Caja de pizza En el piso franco de bohan, debajo de la cama donde se guarda la partida, se encuentra una caja de pizza de The Well Stacked Pizza Co., una tienda de pizza de Vice City y San Andreas. Albumes de música En el piso franco de Bohan, en el suelo y en una repisa, se pueden ver estos discos de musica, uno de ellos es de OG Loc, seguramente es el que lanzó después de obtener el libro de rimas de Madd Dogg, y el otro cd es de un grupo llamado "Sunshine Shine", no tiene nada de raro, lo unico curioso es que los integrantes del grupo son muy parecidos a uno de los camellos que vendian droga en Los Santos, San Andreas. El tercer Cd no tiene nada que ver con guiños del juego. Movil con fondo de San Andreas De entre los moviles que los peatones van usando en la calle, los que contestan o van hablando, uno de ellos tiene un fondo con el logo de San Andreas Nombres de Misiones Algunos nombres de las misiones del juego son parodias a peliculas, canciones, personas de la vida real, etc. Estos son algunos ejemplos: *"Final Destination": Refencia a la pelicula Final Destination del director James Wong. *"Crime and Punishment": Referencia al libro Crimen y Castigo del ruso Fiódor Dostoyevski. *"Undertaker": Referencia al luchador de la WWE del mismo nombre. *"Smackdown": Referencia a la marca de lucha libre de la WWE con el mismo nombre. *"Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend": Referencia a la cancion interpretada por Marilyn Monroe y Nicole Kidman,entre otros. *"Payback": Referencia a la pelicula protagonizada por Mel Gibson, curiosamente una mision de Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars tienen el mismo nombre. Monumento En el cementerio de Meadows Park, cerca de la casa de la madre de Packie hay un monumento que dice "for those about to build... we salute you". Un guiño a la canción de AC/DC. GetaLife Si vas pilotando un helicoptero en Algonquin en un edificio veras que dice GetaLife. Es una parodia a MetLife en la vida real y su nombre en inglés significa "Búscate una Vida". Ratman Ratman es un vagabundo medio hombre, medio rata que, según dicen, se pasea por las noches por las vías subterráneas del tren de Algonquin.Tambien se puede encontrar en la ciudad donde se reunan los vagabundos mira a los hombres y el que tu veas con las manos como con guantes pero son pelos matalo y comprueba este hecho. Este video lo demuestra. Referencias a otros GTAs *En una mision mandada por Jon Gravelli, Niko y él dialogan y él dice: *Es mejor que unas tetas de Vinewood (refiriendose al barrio de Los Santos, San Andreas). *En la mision Catch The Wave podemos saber que la droga de Liberty City es transportada en barcos desde Vice City. *En un cartel cerca del piso franco comprado por Roman en Algonquin podemos ver a CJ en el que parece que ahora es modelo: Este video lo demuestra. *En el periódico Liberty Tree podemos leer artículos relacionados con zonas de San Andreas y Liberty City. *Roman te llama y te dice que está cansado de que vengan pasajeros de 80 años desde Vice City, y no mujeres guapas. Foto de Claude El cuadro se encuentra en los bares Lucky Winkles y Steinway Beer Garden. Half-Life Cuando vayas al edificio de la Avenida Denver, donde habías ido anteriormente en la misión Lure, verás que en el interior del apartamente verás una palanca roja y plateada. Es una referencia a la palanca de Gordon Freeman, protagonista de Half-Life. Tambien algunas veces por las calles te puedes encontrar con un ped muy parecido al ya mencionado Gordon Freeman. Referencias a Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 y 1961 En la Web www.leftover-vacations.com en la sección "Travels" hay una propaganda, ofertando un viaje a Londres por $189 por persona. en las especificaciones dice textualmente: Esto no es un agujero de mierda brumoso lleno de viejas malhumoradas. ¡Visite uno de lo más famoso sitios en del mundo por menos de 200 dólares! Los vuelos son hacia Oslo y Viena, cercanos al aeropuerto de Manchester y el alojamiento está en un hotel de estilo pintoresco B&B, en la ciudad encantadora de Preston, con el acceso fácil a la atracción principal de todo Londres!. ¡Sólo unos asientos vacios! ¡Usted debe actuar rápido! Envíenos un depósito de seguridad por $1500 dólares AHORA para asegurar sus asientos (reembolsaremos este más tarde en forma "de dólares de viajes", cangeables en una amplia gama de tiendas). Algunas restricciones de fecha se aplican. Lo mas curioso es que en la introducción te dicen que el viaje cuesta $189 y cuando lees mas abajo te dicen que asegures tu puesto por $1500, muy comun en estos juegos, la estafa. Parodia de America's Next Top Model En la pagina principal de todas las computadoras de Grand Theft Auto IV hay un cintillo publicitario de programacion de la cadena televiciva CNT. Este cintillo publicitario hay programas por venir, uno de ellos se llama America's Next Top Hooker ''', un claricimo guiño a '''America's Next Top Models de la conocida cadena televisiva SONY Entretaiment Television. En el programa real su nombre significa La siguiente Modelo de America pero como siempre Rockstar incluye grocerias y cosas graciosas a sus juegos, la parodia la bautizaron como La siguiente Puta de America. Parodia a Mario Bros Si vas a Columbus Avenue en la parte del Chinatown en Algonquin verás que en Videogeddon se puede apreciar una imagen de una parodia de Mario Bros, personaje ficticio de los videojuegos que ha sido de toda la vida la imagen principal de la compañía Nintendo. 69 Dólares Aparece en el Comrades Bar. En la foto aparece uno de los artworks de GTA: San Andreas y tiene el número 69, un número clásico que aparece en la saga GTA. Postales de Vice City En Comrades Bar se pueden ver 2 postales de Vice City. Donald Love En Liberty City aparecen los periódicos del Liberty Tree de GTA: LCS con la foto de Donald Love. Ficha policial de Niko Según la ficha policial de Niko Bellic, este fue acusado en 2008 por "Robo de coches". El Easter Egg es que "Robo de coches" se dice en inglés "Grand Theft Auto". Es un guiño de Rockstar a su propia saga. La "caja" Si ves en el interior del cráneo de Patrick McReary, verás una "caja" con un cráneo. Rockstar Si ves las baldozas que están en la plaza de Castle Gardens, verás el logo de Rockstar Games. Cartel del Sex Shop Uno de los carteles del Sex Shop ya apareció en Manhunt 2. Jack Thompson En la misión Final Interview, cuando Niko saca su arma, una de las líneas que puede decir el abogado Tom Goldberg es la famosa línea de Jack Thompson: "Gun's don't kill people, video games do" ("Las armas no matan a la gente, los videojuegos si"). Archivo:Heart.jpg|El corazón de Liberty City. Archivo:Statue.jpg|Estatua de la felicidad. Archivo:Hapiness is...land.PNG|Hapiness is... land. Archivo:Cockrock iv.PNG|"Le Knobeliske". Archivo:Dildo iv.PNG|Un dildo de GTA: SA. Archivo:Bullworth academy IV.PNG|La Academia Bullworth. Archivo:Halo GTA IV.jpg|Soldados de Halo en GTA IV. Archivo:Panoramic.PNG|Televisor Panoramic. Archivo:Niko Claude.PNG|Niko vestido igual que Claude. Archivo:Clucknorris.jpg|Juguete Cluck Norris. Archivo:Hot Coffee Shop.jpg|''Hot Coffee Shop'' en frente de la playa de Firefly Island. Archivo:Graffiti3.jpg|Artworks de anteriores GTA en Cerros de la Cerveza, Dukes. Archivo:Graffiti2.jpg|Nombres de anteriores Protagonistas. Archivo:Fruit.jpg|www.fruitcomputers.com. Archivo:Madness & blasphemy.PNG|"Madness & Blasphemy". Archivo:72 It's Back.png|Cartel de 72 Is back. Archivo:Zombie.jpg|Zombie en GTA IV. Archivo:Baby stroller-.jpg|Carrito de Bebe. Archivo:Pedosite.jpg|Sitio pedofilo. Archivo:Oceanview2.jpg|Campo de Minigolf. Archivo:Website.jpg|La guia de GTA IV. Archivo:Misterios.png|Articulo del Liberty Tree. Archivo:Madd dogg.jpg|Album de Madd Dogg "Still Madd". Archivo:The well stacked pizza co.jpg|Caja de pizza de T.W.S.P.C.. Archivo:Discos gta.jpg|Albumes de música. Archivo:Cj mobile comp.png|Movil con fondo de GTA: San Andreas. Archivo:EasterEgg Cementerio ACDC.jpg|Monumento con alusión a AC/DC. Archivo:Gta getalife building.jpg|GetaLife. Archivo:Ratman.jpg|Ratman muerto en la vía del tren. Archivo:Foto claude.PNG|El cuadro con una foto de Claude. Archivo:Gordon Freeman Crowbar.PNG|La palanca de Gordon Freeman. Archivo:235.JPG|La propaganda del viaje a Londres. Archivo:Top Hooker - GTA IV PC2.jpg|Esta es la porpaganda de America's NEXT Top Hooker. Archivo:Mario Bros GTA 4.jpg|Parodia de Mario Bros. Archivo:U$S 69.PNG|69 Dólares. Archivo:Vice City IV.PNG|Postales de Vice City. Archivo:Donald Love IV.PNG|El Liberty Tree con la foto de Donald Love. Archivo:WTF Packie McReary.PNG|La "caja" en el cráneo de Patrick McReary. Archivo:Rockstar IV.PNG|El logo de Rockstar Games en Castle Gardens. Archivo:Cartel Manhunt GTA.PNG|El cartel del Sex Shop. Archivo:Tom Goldberg Jack Thompson.PNG|La famosa frase de Jack Thompson. Categoría:Easter Eggs Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Grand Theft Auto IV